


Moonlight Cuddles

by Iamtrashcans



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation, cursing, minor injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtrashcans/pseuds/Iamtrashcans
Summary: Logan is a big space gay and is head-over-heels for his sleep deprived emo gay





	1. Moonlight Cuddles

Virgil has never had the most consistent sleep schedule, regardless of how many times his boyfriend, Logan, had told him to go sleep earlier, which was a fruitless endeavor on Logan’s part.

But, much to Logan's dismay, that became a nightly routine. Logan telling Virgil to go to sleep earlier, Virgil doing the complete opposite of what Logan said, then Logan finding Virgil sleeping in the most ridiculous spots and positions. One of these oh so infamous positions was Virgil sleeping halfway off the piano bench, his arms were on the bench, so was one of his legs. His head and other leg were close to the ground. Virgil has yet to live it down, and Logan has the image as his screensaver.

And even though he was once the type of student that would pull all nighters to finish an assignment, Logan was never a fan of staying up late to finish something for work, but this time was the exception. He was grading finals for his chemical engineering course and he was on his last one, which just so happened to be by one of the kids that had almost illegible handwriting. He spent almost twenty minutes trying to decipher the first page. After the second hour, Logan had enough of trying to understand the dead language that was this kids handwriting, and took a break. His eyes lazily wandered over to the clock on the wall, which read 12:47 am. 

He let out a soft sigh, and reached his arms up, hearing the soft pop of joints moving after not being used in a long while. Logan grabbed his glasses, that he took off almost an hour ago while trying to understand what he was reading, off the desk in front of him and sat them on his face, pushing them up with his index finger subconsciously for good measure.

Logan pushed away from his desk, and stood up, slightly wincing at the much louder cracks that came from his legs. He probably should have stretched them every thirty minutes instead of not at all. He shook the thought away, no need dwelling on what he could've done in the past, and took a step towards his bed, before stopping.

Logan could've sworn Virgil had came up here not even five minutes ago to remind him to go to sleep soon, before turning in for the night, but it was more likely to have been hour ago. Logan’s feet carried him over to the door and down the hall, stopping a few steps before the top of the staircase. He stayed still and listened carefully, craning for even the slightest noise that suggested that his boyfriend was awake, but came up empty handed.

He took slow and deliberate steps, still trying to hear for any noise. He got downstairs, and looked around, almost seeming to be mimicking a meerkat in his actions. The kitchen was to his left, and the living room was a bit to his right. He glanced in the direction of the kitchen. The usually soft blues of the room were dark tonight, not even a single light, which was odd for Virgil considering if the room was too dark, his anxiety would act up, this is why they have fairy lights in their bedroom.

Logan lifted a brow, but looked over at the couch in the living room. It was empty too, but the table lamp gave off a warm light to the already warm colored room. The TV was off, which was another odd thing for Virgil. If the place was too silent, Virgil’s thoughts tend to spiral, and with a layer of background noise that he could focus on and ground himself with. Logan's eyebrow somehow lifted higher than before.

Logan journey continued as he walked further down the hallway that was connected to the living room. The soft lights of the room ahead gave off a calming aura, which allowed Logan to let a soft smile appear on his face.

Logan stepped through the doorway, pushing aside the pastel purple see-through curtains. He stood there for a second, absorbing the calm of the room.

The walls were a soft grey, but had bits of lavender and dark blue littered around. To the right was two bookshelves filled to the brim with Fantasy and Sci-Fi books. A few of the shelves has pieces of fabric that acted like curtains that were pulled back. One shelf had books on self care, which had very little dust on it, most likely from Virgil re-reading the books as another way of grounding himself.

The light blue fairy lights lit up every wall in the room, and moonlight cascading through the small windows lit up every crack and crevice that could possibly offer a home to the dark. The art supplies in the corner seemed to glow under the light, and the current unfinished project on the easel gave off a nice contrast to the blue with the pink and reds that warmed up the area around it.

There was a music box sitting in the corner, softly playing a tune that Logan couldn't put his finger on, it might have been because of the multiple pillows that were thrown in a hap-hazardous manner.

Virgil has never had the most consistent sleep schedule, regardless of how many times his boyfriend, Logan, had told him to go sleep earlier, which was a fruitless endeavor on Logan’s part.

But, much to Logan's dismay, that became a nightly routine. Logan telling Virgil to go to sleep earlier, Virgil doing the complete opposite of what Logan said, then Logan finding Virgil sleeping in the most ridiculous spots and positions. One of these oh so infamous positions was Virgil sleeping halfway off the piano bench, his arms were on the bench, so was one of his legs. His head and other leg were close to the ground. Virgil has yet to live it down, and Logan has the image as his screensaver.

And even though he was once the type of student that would pull all nighters to finish an assignment, Logan was never a fan of staying up late to finish something for work, but this time was the exception. He was grading finals for his chemical engineering course and he was on his last one, which just so happened to be by one of the kids that had almost illegible handwriting. He spent almost twenty minutes trying to decipher the first page. After the second hour, Logan had enough of trying to understand the dead language that was this kids handwriting, and took a break. His eyes lazily wandered over to the clock on the wall, which read 12:47 am. 

He let out a soft sigh, and reached his arms up, hearing the soft pop of joints moving after not being used in a long while. Logan grabbed his glasses, that he took off almost an hour ago while trying to understand what he was reading, off the desk in front of him and sat them on his face, pushing them up with his index finger subconsciously for good measure.

Logan pushed away from his desk, and stood up, slightly wincing at the much louder cracks that came from his legs. He probably should have stretched them every thirty minutes instead of not at all. He shook the thought away, no need dwelling on what he could've done in the past, and took a step towards his bed, before stopping.

Logan could've sworn Virgil had came up here not even five minutes ago to remind him to go to sleep soon, before turning in for the night, but it was more likely to have been hour ago. Logan’s feet carried him over to the door and down the hall, stopping a few steps before the top of the staircase. He stayed still and listened carefully, craning for even the slightest noise that suggested that his boyfriend was awake, but came up empty handed.

He took slow and deliberate steps, still trying to hear for any noise. He got downstairs, and looked around, almost seeming to be mimicking a meerkat in his actions. The kitchen was to his left, and the living room was a bit to his right. He glanced in the direction of the kitchen. The usually soft blues of the room were dark tonight, not even a single light, which was odd for Virgil considering if the room was too dark, his anxiety would act up, this is why they have fairy lights in their bedroom.

Logan lifted a brow, but looked over at the couch in the living room. It was empty too, but the table lamp gave off a warm light to the already warm colored room. The TV was off, which was another odd thing for Virgil. If the place was too silent, Virgil’s thoughts tend to spiral, and with a layer of background noise that he could focus on and ground himself with. Logan's eyebrow somehow lifted higher than before.

Logan journey continued as he walked further down the hallway that was connected to the living room. The soft lights of the room ahead gave off a calming aura, which allowed Logan to let a soft smile appear on his face.

Logan stepped through the doorway, pushing aside the pastel purple see-through curtains. He stood there for a second, absorbing the calm of the room.

The walls were a soft grey, but had bits of lavender and dark blue littered around. To the right was two bookshelves filled to the brim with Fantasy and Sci-Fi books. A few of the shelves has pieces of fabric that acted like curtains that were pulled back. One shelf had books on self care, which had very little dust on it, most likely from Virgil re-reading the books as another way of grounding himself.

The light blue fairy lights lit up every wall in the room, and moonlight cascading through the small windows lit up every crack and crevice that could possibly offer a home to the dark. The art supplies in the corner seemed to glow under the light, and the current unfinished project on the easel gave off a nice contrast to the blue with the pink and reds that warmed up the area around it.

There was a music box sitting in the corner, softly playing a tune that Logan couldn't put his finger on, it might have been because of the multiple pillows that were thrown in a hap-hazardous manner.

_‘When did this room get so many pillows?’_

Logan's eyes fluttered over to the mattress in the corner, before his breath caught in his throat, and time seemed to stop.

Virgil's sleeping form layed there, covered up by the blanket Logan bought him while visiting London, his hand was lightly pulling the blanket further up, and covering his nose and mouth. Next to him was a large plush, another item Logan bought for him while traveling, but the plush was wearing some of his clothes, and a fake pair of glasses that looked like his was on its face. The plush mirrored Logan in almost every way except in form and texture. But that fact wasn't the reason why Logan's heart rate increased. It was what Virgil was doing with it.

One of Virgil's legs was wrapped around the plush’s waist area, while the other was stretched out, but still lightly pressed up against the plush. Virgil's remaining arm was wrapped around the plush’s shoulders, somehow pulling it closer than before.

“Virgil?” Logan's voice broke through the soft sounds of the music box. Virgil shifted slightly in his sleep, causing Logan's breath to hitch, as Virgil's peaceful face came into view. Logan's already flushed face, somehow got redder.

Before Logan processed what he was doing, he was kneeled down next to Virgil's sleeping form. He gently pushed Virgil's bangs out of his face, taking a second to admire the faint freckles that are scattered all over his face and not limited to his cheeks and nose that looked like he stars in the night sky, and he started to unintentionally reminisce.

_It wasn't uncommon for someone one to see Logan and Virgil on top of one of the campus buildings, just looking at the sky. But this time it was different, and Logan couldn't figure out why._

_Logan's gaze was fixed on the sky tonight, trying to find one specific constellation that he and Virgil had been looking for but haven't found yet. Virgil was tapping away at his phone, looking at online star maps, glancing between the sky and the map with such determination._

_Until Virgil let out a shocked fit of laughs, before pointing at the sky and saying, “There it is!”_

_Logan followed Virgil's finger and his eyes widened, then a big grin crossed his face. He couldn't even form words, he was just making small squeaks, squeals, and was bouncing. Virgil looked over at Logan and raised an eyebrow, a smirk very present._

_While Virgil was subtly checking out his roommate, Logan tried to reach for his phone, which was right behind him, but moved too quickly, tripped over his own foot, and fell onto his bag. Virgil tried to contain his laughter, but it was futile, because almost three seconds later, he burst into a fit of wheezes and laughter._

_Logan's face heated up from both embarrassment and from Virgil's way-too-cute-to-actually-exist laughter. His gaze left the floor to look at Virgil, who face was tinted slightly red from laughing so much. He looked closely at Virgil's movements, before glancing up at his face. Logan immediately noticed that Virgil either forgot to put on concealer, or purposely left his freckles noticeable, which almost looked like the constellation they were looking for, and Logan's already red face, darkened 5% more because the man in front of him was too cute for his little gay heart to handle._

_Love was what Logan was feeling currently, if what he learned from the internet was true._

_Logan immediately looked down as soon as Virgil locked his gaze onto Logan's. Virgil looked at Logan's face for what felt like forever to Logan, making his face heat up even more. Virgil's smirk returned in tenfold, he got up, dusted himself off, then offered his hand to the tomato that was Logan._

_“C’mon, let's head back before any dirt gets in the abrasion you have, yeah?” Logan looked at his hand, confirming that he did, in fact, have a small skid mark on his hand, and grabbed Virgil's hand, with his other hand._

_“You used abrasion correctly this time” Logan commented, looking over at his companion, to see that Virgil was grabbing both his and Logan's bags. Virgil turned and smiled at Logan, before speaking up,_

_“I guess you've had more of an impact than I thought you did.” Logan scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed, then flinching slightly as the scratch on his hand came in contact with his neck. Virgil shook his head at his roommates actions, shifting both of the bags into one hand, before slinging them over his shoulder, letting out a small ‘oof’ at the impact. Virgil walked towards Logan who was holding his wrist with his un-injured hand, and slowly peeled the hand off. Logan looked at Virgil, confused for a second, before blushing as Virgil intertwined their fingers together._

Virgil only smiled at Logan's actions, before moving forward, still holding Logan's hand, “For a person who claims to not have emotions, you're pretty red right now.” _Logan muttered a retort, before trailing off as Virgil squeezed his hand, and followed Virgil back to their dorm room._

Logan lightly pressed his lips to Virgil's forehead, then turned around and started to walk towards the door before he heard his boyfriend’s groggy and gravelly voice that he fell for oh so long ago speak up,

“...Lo..?” Logan heard his boyfriend shifting around behind him, and he turned to see that Virgil was sat up, slowly rubbing away the remains of the nap he just took. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was ever slightly too big, it was just enough for the sleeves to cover most of his hand, excluding his fingers.

Logan smiled at him, and walked over next to the very sleep drunk Virgil, who was currently making grabby hands at him. The moment Logan sat down next to him, Virgil locked his arms around Logan's neck and buried his face into Logan's chest, letting out a soft sigh. Logan's smile grew a bit bigger, and a barely noticeable blush rose to his face. He ran his fingers through Virgil's soft hair, occasionally wrapping a strand around his finger loosely. They just sat like that for what felt like forever, and Logan was sure Virgil was asleep, but was proven wrong when he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position and he heard a soft whine.

“Stop moving, damn it,” Logan felt the vibrations of words being spoken into his chest, “I'm comfy..” Logan chuckled slightly, lifting Virgil's face with one hand to look him in the eyes.

“Sorry my Starlight, but my legs were going numb in the position they were in, and I rather not have a blood clot in my leg.” Logan smirked at the sleepy glare he got from a very clingy Virge.

“I don't care, when I lay on you, you can't move. That's law”

“Oh? Are you a cat now?-” Logan's laughter was muffled by the hand that bopped his face. Logan peeled the hand off his face and rose an eyebrow, “And my theory was correct, you are definitely a cat.” Virgil just hissed at Logan, who just laughed again.

Virgil let out a loud yawn and buried his face back into Logan's chest, curling up into a ball. Logan stifled another comment about how cat-like his boyfriend was, and yawned too. Logan put one of his arms under Virgil's legs, and one under his torso, and picked Virgil up bridal style, and began the journey back to the bedroom. Virgil's hands gripped Logan's black polo shirt tightly as they made their way up the staircase.

As soon as the entered the room, Logan placed Virgil down on the bed, much to Virgil's dismay. Logan removed his shirt and pants and slipped into some more acceptable sleepwear. Logan turned off his desk lamp and turned on the fairy lights in one practiced movement, and neatly stacked the finals on his desk into a pile that didn't make Logan's last bit of patience fly away. Virgil's soft whine alerting him to that fact that Virgil was waiting for him. Logan quickly made his way to his side of the bed, and got under the covers, Virgil latched onto him once again. Logan placed another kiss to Virgil's forehead, before setting his chin on Virgil's head. Virgil looped one of his legs around Logan's waist, the other was pressed against Logan's legs, both arms were wrapped around Logan's chest, and his head was buried into the crook of Logan's neck.

Logan's hand subconsciously started to rub small circles into Virge’s lower back, to which Virgil responded with a low hum and curling closer to Logan's form.

“How have I not married you yet?” Logan's spoke into the Virgil's mop of purple and brown hair that faintly smelled of lavender.

“Fuck if I know, ‘been together for five years..” Virgil slurred, his eyes were struggling to stay open currently, “better be soon…” He started to trail off as the pull of sleep was too hard to resist.

Logan laughed silently, looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms, “Soon it is then,” Virgil nodded slightly, going back to being still in his lover’s arms, “I love you, my Star.” Virgil let out a jumble of sounds that could be roughly translated into ‘Love you too, nerd’ before he slipped into unconsciousness, Logan chuckled, and yawned again. Logan let his eyes slip closed, and he let sleep drag his mind into unconsciousness.


	2. Trivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan takes his and Virgil's relationship to the next step

The aroma of cookies baking filled the air and Patton was watching a movie curled up next to Roman. Patton was barely paying attention to the movie they were watching, too busy enjoying Roman playing with his hair. That is, until Patton’s phone went off, scaring both of them off the couch and onto the floor. Patton grabbed his phone and answered it, rubbing his hand over where the floor came in contact with his head. Patton exhaled through clenched teeth, before responding in the happiest tone he could, “Hello?”

“Greetings Patton-” Logan's voice was cut off when Patton perked up immediately and shouted ‘Logan!’ into the microphone, and almost destroying Logan's eardrums in the process.

“Yes Patton, it's nice to hear from you too, even though it's been two days since we’ve last conversed.” Patton laughed nervously, glancing over at Roman, who was quirking an eyebrow at Patton with an amused smile on his face, “Does Roman happen to be with you currently? I am in need of both of your help, since you two are more… Fluent in this type of situation than I am.”

Patton raised an eyebrow at the phone but responded with a, “Yeah he's here, I'll put him on speaker.” and set the phone on the table, hitting the speaker button and motioned Roman over, who obliged.

“What's up Calculator? You need somethin’?” Roman questioned, leaning backwards so his back was resting against the cushion, and placed an arm around Patton’s shoulders. Patton looked at Roman and gave him a small smile, before turning his attention back to the phone, but still leaned into the touch.

“Well, um-” Logan sounded slightly embarrassed, before coughing to clear his throat, “Before Virgil fell asleep last week, I asked him, accidentally mind you, why I hadn't married him yet. He responded with I should soon, mind you he was very exhausted, and I agreed. So now I am planning on proposing to him. I have the ring already, but I have no idea as to how I'm going to do that, so I am asking for your help.”

The excited squealing from Patton was so loud, Logan had to put the phone as far from his ear as his arms let him. Once Patton stopped destroying Logan's eardrums, Roman grabbed the phone and moved it closer to him, giving Patton a look, which was answered with a shrug and a sheepish grin.

“I have been awaiting this call, Pocket Watch-”

“-How do you possibly come up with all these nicknames?-”

“-Don't question it Microsoft Nerd, I have multiple ways to propose to that Emo Nightmare of yours!” Roman’s voice was booming through the speaker, and Logan had to move the phone further away from his ear to prevent further hearing damage.

From the other end of the line, Logan heard two sets of shuffling, before a small ‘Aha!’ that sounded like it came from Patton, before the two returned to the phone.

“Alright, so me and Roman have basically been planning your relationship from the sidelines as soon as you two were placed in the same dorm, yes, I know we’re weird, but hear us out-“ Patton was cut off by a very flamboyant and peppy Roman,

“So we’ve been planning multiple proposal methods that would work for either of you when whichever person decided to man up and take a knee!”

“Uh- Yeah what Roman said!”

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before speaking again, “Alright then, disregarding the fact that you guys have been trying to mingle in my personal life, I would appreciate some help in the matter. I guess I'm not getting out of this without using one of them, am I correct in my theory?”

“Correct! So, how does this first one sound. You put sticky notes all over the house, saying things you like most about him, and the last one asks him to turn around, and there you'll be, on one knee, proposing!” Roman sounded way too excited for him to have not imagined these methods at least five times. 

“No, I'm not fond of that one, Virgil would have no way of knowing which note goes first, and many more things could go wrong with that plan, when looking at it objectively. What's the next one?” This conversation went on for hours, Roman suggesting an idea, and Logan pointing out how that would never work for him and Virgil. At this point, Roman was reaching his limit and steam was practically rolling out of his ears, so Patton decided to give one last idea.

“What about Trivia! You ask Virgil about moments in your relationship which were milestones! And at the end you can say, ‘Will you marry me?’! It would be low stakes and it would help you guys remember how far you’ve come!” Logan made a sound of contemplation before responding with a short, ‘yes that would suffice, thank you for your help’ and then he hung up before the two could respond.

Once Logan ended the phone call, he just laid on the bed for a moment, before looking at the box in his right hand, that was laying on his chest. He flipped the box open with one hand and looked at the ring inside. It was rather plain, but that was how he and Virgil liked it anyways. The ring itself was pure silver, with five small purple sapphires on it (He and Virgil knew diamond industry was very unethical). Logan gently took the ring out of its box, and looked at it. The light from the lamp next to the bed caught the ring in just the right angle for the purple sapphires to look almost violet. Logan let a small smile appear on his lips and he rubbed the ring in his fingers. 

The sound of the front door opening and closing startled Logan, who rushed to put the ring into the box and then hide the box before Virgil came in and saw. Logan tumbled off the bed, and threw the box into the corner then threw a blanket over it, just to make sure it was fairly covered, before getting off the floor, and exiting the room, glancing at the corner just to make sure it was hidden. Logan walked down the stairs, and looked towards the kitchen, where Virgil was placing the takeout on the counter. The smell of Chinese wafted through the air, and met Logan's nose, and he let out a hum of delight.

“It's been a while since we've had takeout, hasn't it?” Logan walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist, placing his head into the crook of the other’s neck, and swayed slightly. Virgil chuckled, and raised a hand to place on Logan's cheek, and placed a kiss to his temple since he wasn't tall enough to reach the top of Logan's head.

“Yup,” Virgil responded, removing his hand from Logan’s face and laughing at his small whine of protest, “I learned to cook so we didn't die from a lack of nutrients, which you constantly complained about but didn't do anything, right?” Logan huffed, slightly tightening his arms around the others waist. “You're not denying it.”

Logan made a shushing noise, and lead Virgil to the table, barely letting him grab the containers on the counter. Logan plopped into a chair, and pulled Virgil into his lap, before realizing that this was the worst idea he ever made. Virgil laughed at Logan's sudden face of realization, and started to tease him, “I guess you aren't eating…” He trailed off as Logan reached around him, grabbed his box of food, leaned backwards and began to eat. Logan met Virgil's confused gaze, and Logan just gave him a look that meant ‘I'm stubborn’.

After dinner, Virgil headed towards his little room to finish a sketch he was working on before he went to get food, but was stopped as Logan gently grabbed his wrist. Virgil turned around to face Logan, just find Logan's face a foot from his. A playful smirk was on Logan's face, and he leaned in a bit, then asked, “May I?” Virgil's face tinged slightly red, before nodding. 

Logan pressed his lips to Virgil's lightly. He cupped his face, and held it there for what could have been a minute, but was probably just 10 seconds. They pulled away, and pressed their foreheads together, and just stared at each other for a moment. Virgil broke the comfortable silence first by saying, “Love ya, you sap.”

“I would hardly call myself a sap, Virge. If anyone was a sap, it would, objectively, be Roman. He does know one of the languages of love, and tends to daydream about fancy and utterly nonsensical gifts for Patton. I am simply feeling a bit more affectionate as of late, and wished to show a romantic gesture towards you. That aside, I love you too, my Star.” Logan stopped his tangent, and smiled at Virgil, before leaving Virgil to his own devices. Virgil stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what Logan just said, before shaking his head and walking towards the room again, a smile on his face again.  
~~~  
Virgil was transfixed on the painting he was working on, barely noticing the sounds of the room around him. His paintbrush busy with adding small stars to the background. He didn't notice when he got paint on his arm, or when he dipped his paintbrush into his drinking water and not his paint water. He set the paintbrush down, and reached for his water, still looking at the painting for more detail to add. As he brought the glass near his lips, Logan's voice almost made him jump out of his skin, literally.

“I would not advise for you to drink that, since you just dipped your paintbrush in it,” Virgil gave Logan a playful glare over his shoulder before setting the glass down. Logan walked over to Virgil and sat down, resting his face on his knees and looking at Virgil with a soft and rare smile.

Virgil made a sound before speaking, leaning into Logan, “Bleh, I've drank plenty of paint water in college, I'm pretty sure my stomach is lined in rainbows by now-” he had a thought mid sentence, “Wait, that means my stomach is gayer than me, it's probably gayer than Roman, unless that boneheaded thespian ate an eyeshadow pallet.” Logan laughed softly, giving Virgil a fond look before rolling his eyes.

“Based on knowing both of you, you cannot possibly be ‘out-gayed’ by your stomach, or Roman’s stomach since I'm sure Patton wouldn't let Roman consume any eyeshadow and I will not let you drink anymore paint water.”

“Lo, honey, Patton has literally eaten Play Dough in front of us in college, remember? ‘M pretty sure Roman would be taking care of Patton more, but go off I guess-”

“Regardless, I did not come in here just because I have some sort of metaphorical ‘spidey sense’ for when you are about to drink paint water. I actually wished to know if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow? If you're available that day, that is.” Logan inquired, eager to change the topic of the conversation. Virgil rose an eyebrow, but smiled.

“Sure, I'm down. ‘S been a while since our last one, right?” Logan nodded, then slowly got up, much to Virgil's disappointment. Logan extended a hand to Virgil, who begrudgingly took it, and pulled him up. Not letting go, he began to lead Virgil back to their room, and responded.

“It has been a long time, a few months if I remember correctly, this will be quite fun” Virgil nodded, and they entered the bedroom and almost immediately climbed into the bed and passed out.  
~~~  
Virgil's eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to adjust to the soft rays of sunshine peeking around the cracks in the curtains, giving the room an almost ethereal glow. The smell of food was wafting from downstairs, which got Virgil out of bed and down the hallway.

Virgil made it to the bottom of the stairs, and made an audible sound of confusion. He expected Logan to be making the food, but what he heard was definitely not Logan. Logan would not be belting out a Disney song, Logan would not be giggling at the singing either. And Logan would definitely not be in two places at once, even though that one was rather obvious. The one in the living room had to be Roman, since no other human being would be belting the lyrics to Let It Go at the top of his lungs at like, nine in the morning. The other had to be Patton. If Princey was here, Patton usually wasn’t too far behind.

Roman had a very loud chest voice, so it wasn’t uncommon for him to not hear you come up behind him if he’s singing a Disney song, but how Roman didn’t see Virgil walking up behind him was odd. Patton noticed him as soon as Virgil got to the bottom of the stairs, but tried to stay quiet as Virgil slowly started to sneakily get behind Roman. Virgil raised his hands and quickly tapped both of Roman’s shoulders. The sound that practically tore from his throat was very high pitched and Virgil was quickly on the floor, kneeling from laughing too hard and trying to catch his breath. Patton was struggling too, the rapid and uneven rise and fall of his shoulders and the soft sounds coming from his nose gave it away.

“You jerk!” Roman huffed out, trying to pull a pout but quickly failing after taking a look at the wheezing Patton. Roman let out a small chuckle of his own, pulling Virgil to his feet. His shoulders were heaving and you could hear his wheezing, Roman rolled his eyes and patted Virgil's back, “Don't die now padre, you don't want Logan coming back and finding you dead.” Virgil's wheezes died off a bit, just enough that he didn't fall into another fit. 

Virgil looked up to see Patton setting food on the table, Patton gave him a big grin before sitting down and waiting patiently for him and Roman to join him. Roman quickly walked over to the dining room table and practically threw himself into the chair next to Patton. Virgil chuckled softly and seated himself.  
~~~  
Virgil ran his plate under the warm water from the sink, getting rid of the excess syrup from the pancakes he just had. He finished up and walked out to the living room, sitting down in his chair. 

“Not that I don’t mind your company, but why are you here? Shouldn’t you guys be at home?” Virgil questioned, leaning towards the two slightly. Roman smirked, exaggeratingly leaning towards Virgil.

“Logan asked us to! Roman’s gonna pick out your outfit and I was asked to make breakfast!” Patton responded cheerfully, a big smile on his face. Roman gave Patton a fond smile and saw Virgil smirk at him out of the corner of his eye.

“C’mon Sunshine, I have a lot of work to do and we’re starting now! Seize the day!” Roman quickly got out of his chair and and grabbed Virgil’s wrist, dragging him to the bathroom. Virgil let out a startled squeak before the bathroom door closed. Patton took a moment to figure out what just happened before laughing softly and turning his attention to the movie on the tv.  
~~~  
It was nearly two o’clock when Logan came home.

Virgil sat on the couch, trying his best to not mess with his outfit. He kicked his legs back and forth, hitting his other leg occasionally. He bit the insides of he is cheeks slightly. This was not anything new to him, he was always nervous, especially if he was going on a date with Logan. Despite being together for almost five years and who knows how long they knew each other before, but was still nervous. He could feel that today was going to be different. He took a deep breath before letting it out, he felt slightly better but repeated it a few more times. In then out. In then out. In then out.

He heard the sound of the front door opening and he shot up out of his chair, nearly falling over in the process. He was faintly aware of Roman’s laughter behind him but he didn’t care, all he could focus on was Logan. Sure, it wasn’t unusual for Logan to wear casual clothing, it's happened before and it will probably happen again, but that wasn’t what Virgil was taken aback by. Logan was wearing makeup.

His cheekbones were more defined than usual, and his eyes almost seemed bigger. If Virgil’s jaw could hit the floor, it would be right now. Logan looked at him and Virgil’s face grew red, ”I see Roman actually did what I asked of him,” Roman made one of his trademark offended Princey noises, Logan continued, smirking slightly, “I’m assuming that you can watch over the house while me and Virgil are out and about?”

Patton nodded repeatedly, smiling and saying, “Yup! You two go have fun! I can take it from here!” Virgil glanced at Roman, who was currently trying to pout while Patton was poking his cheeks, he was failing miserably. He felt Logan intertwine their hands and he looked up. Logan gave him a soft smile and started leading him towards the door.

“Are you ready to go, my Star?” Virgil nodded and followed Logan out the door, locking it behind him.  
~~~  
Logan exhaled, seeing his breath leave him in a faint cloud before dispersing into the air around it. He pulled his jacket closer to his body, looking over at Virgil, who looked very happy.

“I hope you're ready for the next part of our date?” Virgil looked at him, slightly shocked.

“Wait, you mean the aquarium wasn't the only thing we were doing today?” Logan didn't respond, but did smile. He led Virgil to a park that was oddly empty for this time of night. They walked down multiple paths until they made their way to a clearing that had a blanket set down at the center. They made their way over to the blanket, setting down the bag that had items they bought at the aquarium.

Virgil looked up for a second before being enraptured by the view of the sky. The stars were oddly bright, how he hadn't noticed this before was a mystery, but he had an idea.

Virgil's eyes flickered around the sky, searching for something that he didn't know consciously, but his subconscious just kept telling him the same thing on repeat, ‘Look for the sideways W.’ So that's what he did.

Until he found it. Logan's voice seemed to echo throughout his mind at that moment, “Do you see that cluster of stars that looks like a sideways W? That Cassiopeia, right next to it is where you'll find Cepheus, Cassiopeia’s husband. Cassiopeia was thrown into the sky by Hera for being vain, and her husband asked Zeus to throw him up there to be with her for forever. Which I find quite fascinating, why would you wish to be with someone that was punished for being vain?”

Virgil chuckled softly to himself, admiring the sight for just a little longer before turning and sitting down on the blanket next to Logan. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Logan messing with something in his pocket, but Logan stopped as soon as Virgil took notice, who brushed it off rather quickly.

“Virgil?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I interest you in a small game of trivia? Instead of questions that are about the world around us, the questions would be about milestones in our relationship? Patton suggested that it would be a good idea to look back and remember our metaphorical ‘roots’ after so long” Virgil took a moment to think about it, agreeing quickly after it.

Logan smiled, taking a deep breath before starting, “Okay, I guess I'll go first, when did we first meet?”

“High school, but we didn't actually get to know each other until we were assigned a room together in college.”

“That's correct, what is your question for me?”

“Uh, what did we bond over?”

“Astronomy. I brought it up in a conversation and we spent most of the day talking about it, I could never forget that,” Logan looked down at his side, pulling the black box slightly out of his pocket for a second before shoving it back into his pocket, “When did we actually become an...” He trails off for second, trying to recall something before continuing again, “An ‘item’ as Roman would say?”

Virgil makes a small noise in the back of his throat that sounds like a laugh, looking over at Logan with a look of amusement, “Really? You used the word ‘item’?” Logan responds with a shrug, making Virgil actually laugh this time. After a few seconds of Virgil attempting to compose himself, he manages to respond, “Right after finals in our junior year. For once, sleep deprivation worked in our favor.”

Logan chuckles and nods in agreement, “It did, didn't it? Regardless, what is your question?”

“When did we have our first kiss?”

“The night after we went on our first date, I felt it would only be appropriate to do it then,” Logan replied, messing with the box in his pocket, “When was the first time I told you ‘I love you’?”

“Like, five months in. You thought I was asleep and just kinda whispered it in my ear. I think this was around the time you convinced me to sleep in just a shirt and no hoodie.” Virgil closed his eyes, as if reliving that moment, “You were very shook when I responded.”

“‘Shook’? Is this a new term I need to learn?”

“Lo, I love you, but how do you not know what being shook is?” Virgil gave Logan a look that could be translated as ‘are you serious’, which Logan doesn't answer directly and kinda shrugs the question off.

“It's your turn Virgil, do you have a question or can I call this a win on my part?”

“When we get home, you'd bet we're gonna continue this conversation. Anyways, where was our first date?”

“In a park near our campus. I took you stargazing and I got you a book on dealing with anxiety.” Logan takes a deep breath, collecting himself and trying to slow his heartbeat that is currently going very fast. He grips the velvety black box in his hand, slowly pulling it out of his pocket and trying to keep it hidden, “My turn I guess…”

He takes one more deep breath before continuing, “Virgil, I adore you and every inch of stardust you are, and I have a very important question to ask you,” Virgil quirks an eyebrow in curiosity, shifting from his position so he's sitting on the balls of his feet.

Logan brings the box to his lap, holding on with both hands now. He opens the lid and turns it to Virgil, looking at him directly in the eyes and trying with all his might to not stutter, “After thinking this over, I feel like we should move forward in our relationship, so I might be able to have you in my life for the rest of my days. So, Virgil Quinn, will you do me the highest honor of marrying me?”

Virgil recoiled slightly out of shock, tears starting to form in his eyes, before nodding his head vigorously, “Yes, yes, yes! Oh my god, Lo! Of course!”

Logan quickly, and with shaky hands, pulls the ring out of the box and slipped it on Virgil's ring finger. Virgil practically launches himself at Logan, knocking both of them down, and just laughs with such joy. Logan soon started laughing, pulling Virgil in for a kiss, smiling more than he had in a long while.

They pressed their foreheads together, tears making their way down both of their faces. Logan takes in a shaky breath, “That went much better than I planned, I honestly thought I would mess up.”

“I didn’t expect that, oh my god, Lo! I’m so happy right now-“

Logan smiled up at him, “Did I do well?”

Virgil nods, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Yeah, you did good, nerd. You did good.” Logan could only nod happily and bring Virgil in for another kiss.

Later, they would return home, tear tracks still visible on their faces. Patton and Roman would flip out and fawn over the couple. Patton would bring Virgil in for a bone crushing hug, and Logan would receive a strong pat on the back and a, “I’m proud of you, Microsoft Nerd” from Roman.

They would curl up on the couch, put on a movie, and whisper to each other for the next few hours before turning in for the night. They would fall asleep holding each other as close as possible to their chests as possible.

But that would be later, for now, they were content with just laying on the blanket on the hill, crying and laughing with each other. Content with just holding each other close, and making promises of the future.

Yeah, that would be enough for them.


End file.
